1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable-position pivot mechanisms for pivoted windows.
2. Prior Art
In a pivoted window assembly, as is well known, the sash is mounted within a supporting frame by means of a pair of pivots for pivotal motion about either a vertical or a horizontal axis. Thus, unless the pivots are located exactly on the vertical or the horizontal axis, the sash cannot be held in such a position relative to the supporting frame as to permit its smooth pivotal motion between closed and open positions.